I Love This Woman
by Itsjustshe
Summary: Just a little fun at Lover's Lane


**Disclaimer:** "Scarecrow and Mrs. King" is copyrighted to Warner Brothers and Shoot the Moon Productions. The plot is mine, but not the characters. This story is meant for enjoyment purposes only. No infringement is intended.

The nondescript Buick pulled off the main road and wound its way through the trees stopping at the top of the hill where the trees opened up to a clearing with a spectacular view of the city below. Lover's Lane as the area was often referred to was empty tonight being a school night and all but that is why the driver had picked this particular night wanting the peace and quiet to be alone with his occupant.

"Babe, why don't you move closer." He reached for her then trying to pull her across the seats to sit as close to him as possible. Grateful that he left the car with the bucket seats at work and requisitioned this one from Gino's lot.

"I don't know about this. Are you sure we'll be safe?"

"Look around, nobody's here. It's a school night after 11:00. All of the teenagers that hang around here are home tucked safely in their beds."

Looking at her husband, she smiled, "I guess you're right. No one's around." Wrapping her arms around his neck, she captured his lips in a fiery kiss. "I just hope my mother never finds out. How will I ever explain it to her or the children?"

Murmuring against her lips while his hands quickly went to work on her clothing, "Nobody's going to find out. Your reputation is safe in my hands."

"Sweetheart, I don't think anything is safe in your hands when you have that look in your eyes."

"What look would that be?" He felt his wife shiver as his wandering lips found the spot on her neck that turned her into jelly."

"You know the look, the one that says, it's been too long and I'm going to eat you alive." Giving into the inevitable, she started to unbutton his shirt pulling the tails from his pants before sliding her hands under his t shirt to the soft smooth skin underneath, finding a little more of him since their wedding vows were spoken.

"You know me too well, My Love, it has been too long and I just might eat you alive if you don't let me finish undressing you." Continuing his journey, her blouse and bra quickly hit the floor and her skirt was now around her waist while he worked on her pantyhose and panties.

Noticing the tight space, she whispered lovingly into his ear. "It's been awhile since either of us has tried to do this in a car. We're a little older, a little bigger, don't you think it will be a little more comfortable in the backseat?"

"You always were the more logical of the two of us." He smiled into her deep brown eyes and reached for the door handle. Crawling from the front seat to the back might have worked in his younger days but he doubt he was agile enough to do it anymore. His wife had other plans though. He found her in the backseat waiting for him, having not only scurried to the back before him but also somehow found the time to leave her pantyhose and undies on the front seat.

A large grin appeared making his dimples show prominently. God did he love this woman. No one would believe what a hell cat she turned into when stroked just right and he knew when and where to stroke.

Removing his shirt before getting in the car and closing the back door behind him, he pushed his wife so she was now lying on her back, her skirt around her waist hiding nothing from his lecherous gaze. Lowering his mouth he captured her nipple, first suckling and then worrying it between his teeth. He kissed and sucked his way down her body as she pushed on his shoulder to guide him to where she really wanted him. As his tongue made contact with her center she let out of groan that sounded like his name. Hearing this, he attacked her, bringing her closer and closer to her release but not allowing her to fall over the cliff. Wanting, no needing, to be with her when she did find her ultimate satisfaction.

Pulling away much to her dismay, he quickly unbuttoned and unzipped his pants and pushed them along with his boxers to around his ankles. He sat on the now warmed back seat and pulled his wife to straddle his lap. His need for her now so overwhelming, he slammed into her causing a groan of satisfaction to escape her lips. She pressed her forehead to his and looked deeply into the eyes of the man she loved, the man who was her everything and whispered. "I love you more and more each day. Thank you for loving me back."

"I love you too but, God, woman, now is not the time to get all sentimental. That's for our bed. Now is the time to be loud and animalistic. I want the passion of our youth not the soft love making that has happened lately." He leaned forward and once again sucked on her breast, biting down sharply wanting to claim her, mark her, make her his.

Knowing what his wants were, his wife complied with his request and dragged her nails down his chest while bucking her hips towards him fast and furious. The usual slow dance of lovers now looked more like a fight to the finish. Finally having his fill, he grabbed her hips and pushed into her, giving her everything that he had left. Feeling her quake and tighten around him while calling to him, he found his much needed release. Grunting her name as he came, the flash of light that beamed through the window caught him by surprise.

"Hey, what are you kids doing in there?" Came the authoritative voice from outside the window.

Grabbing his shirt, she left the warmth of his body, straightened her long skirt and quickly donned his shirt. He reached for his trousers at his ankles and angrily pulled them up his legs. Once both he and his wife were sufficiently covered, he reached for the door handle.

"Officer, we are not kids, this is my wife and we were just having a little adult fun. Do you think we could forget about this little incident?" He looked up to at the officer who had turned the flashlight away from his face finally.

"Oh, Mr. Melrose, I'm sorry. I didn't realize that it was you in the car. I probably should have run the plates before I bothered you." The officer looked towards the ground not wanting to catch the eye of the man who he had just caught in the throes of passion.

"It's Jeffries, isn't it?"

"Yes, sir, it is."

"Okay Jeffries, if this doesn't make any reports, I will owe you one. You can understand that my superiors would not be happy to have my name listed on a police report."

"Yes, sir. I do understand. I hadn't called the plate in so there is no record of my finding anyone here."

"Well, good." Reaching into his back pocket, Billy pulled out his wallet and opened it to take out a card with his private number and handed it to the young officer. "Jeffries, if I can do anything at all for you, just call."

"I will,Sir, thank you, Sir." Jeffries then returned to his car laughing. Once he got into the car he opened the glove box and added Billy's card to the other high ranking officials cards he had collected in his year on the force. This place was like a magnet for the old married men. At least Mr. Melrose was with his wife, or at least that's what he said. With a shake of his head, he turned around his patrol car and drove down the winding road wondering who he was going to catch at the next lover's nest about a mile down the road.

Billy walked around the car to the passenger side and opened the back door. "Baby, I'm sorry, I really thought we would be safe here. On the good side, the officer recognized me and there won't be a report."

Stepping out of the car, Jeannie wrapped her arms around her husband. "Love, there is no need to apologize. I knew the risks as much as you did and believe me, they were worth it." She leaned forward and once again captured his lips in a fiery kiss. "Now let's get our clothes straightened and go relieve my parents from their babysitting duties. I think we need to continue what we started here in our own house or maybe the gazebo. Now that I remember what the thrill of being caught was like, I think a little more adventure in our lives is called for."

Billy helped her into the passenger seat and shut the door. Shaking his head as he rounded the car he mumbled to himself "God, I love this woman."


End file.
